1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooling arrangement.
More particularly the invention relates to a cooling arrangement for locking devices in pressure-gasification reactors.
The solid-full locks in pressure-gasification reactors normally contain a lock cone situated in a lock-cone seat which is connected to a lock flange. The lock arrangement may be a part of the shutting-off device.
The known lock arrangements such as solid-fuel locks or ash locks mounted particularly in the zone of fuel feed of the pressure-gasification reactors are provided with a channel formed in the jacket of the pressure gasification reactor to receive a cold water which is passed through the reactor jacket.
The cooling effect achieved by so-called water jacket used in the known devices is not sufficient for chilling of all the components of the lock arrangement especially for those which comprise the lock cone and the lock-cone seat mounted on the flange of the pressure gasification reactor because cold water passing within the reactor jacket does not reach the lock arrangement which is normally positioned above the upper surface of the reactor jacket and thus does not fall into the cooling zone provided by the water jacket.
In the known pressure-gasification reactors the lock arrangements are designed for the temperatures up to 673.degree. K. Operational conditions can cause considerably higher temperatures particularly in the zone of fuel feed which, over longer periods of operation may reach a magnitude of 873K. Temperatures rising even above the aforementioned magnitude up to 1.273K. may occur during the operation of the pressure-gasification reactors. Such overheating causes the high thermal stresses on the components of the lock arrangement which may cause considerable deformation on the lock cone and lock-cone seats thereby causing defective sealing between the aforenamed components which leads inevitably to dangerous operative conditions.